A Light In The Dark
by BlackDomus500
Summary: (Story Request by Temporal King) (Birthright Path) (What If) What if Anankos' magic affected not only King Garon but Xander, Camilla, and Leo as well making them dark and twisted which causes Corrin to go through hell but Elise, who was considered a runt of the family making her not worth Ananko's magic, will be the light to Corrin's darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness**

 **{Author's notes: So there is going to be a few changes and that's considering the ages between the Nohr siblings and Corrin. So in this story, Corrin's going to be 18 and Elise is going to be 16 when it gets to the start of the game after Corrin wakes up from the dream in the beginning. So yeah, instead of being a newborn when Corrin gets kidnapped, Elise is four because of story reasons and Corrin's six and yes, Azura and Elise still haven't met each other because Azura's existence is supposed to be kept a secret.]**

In the middle of the Nohr capital of Windmire was a pit holding Castle Krakenburg. Inside the castle, two people were walking up the grand staircase to the combat room and then throne room. One of the them was a small boy with white hair who had the look of worry as well as confusion and next to him was a large imposing man with grey skin, white hair and a white beard that went to his chest with big sideburns protruding out with a scowl on his face that would scare even the strongest of men.

"You're lucky I was able to find you boy, maybe next time you wouldn't do something stupid again like going off on your own."

The boy looked at his 'father' in a mixture of confusion and worry because he still didn't remember how he ended up in the streets, "Um, thank you for finding me father,"

"Hmph don't do it again or I will lock you into the dungeon till you learn to not go off on your own."

The boy looked down in fear and sadness, "Y-Yes sir…"

Once they made it to the front of the throne room door. The man stopped making the boy stop as well. He turned around and told him to wait outside the door. The man looked at one of the guards on the right side of the door, "Bring my other children here." and then turned to the other, "and you, watch him." They both nodded at him and the right guard proceeded to get the other children. Once he left, the man walked inside to the throne room.

The boy just stood there unable to process what just happened. He didn't know why his father made him wait outside the throne room and why his other siblings were being called in. That's when the boy's eyes went wide because he started thinking that he may be going to the dungeon, _"B-But I don't remember how I got outside the castle…I don't want to go to the dungeon…"_ The boy started to lightly weep.

"Who are you and why are you crying like a pathetic boy?"

"H-huh?" The boy looked behind him and saw four people. One of them was a stern looking older boy, another boy that had a smug look on his face close to his age, a mature looking girl who looked older than he was, and the last one was a girl around his age who was looking at him in concern.

The smug teenager started glaring at the boy obviously annoyed having to repeat himself, "You heard me. Who are you and why are you crying like a pathetic boy?"

" _Why doesn't he know my name? I thought we were siblings…"_ The boy looked at the teenager confused, "My name is Corrin, and shouldn't you know my name since we're siblings?"

"What in gods name are you talking about? I have never met you before."

"Hmph, it's probably what father summoned us for." The stern older boy quickly walked into the throne room.

"It better be worth our time then. I'm wasting precious time studying over someone as pathetic as him." He also went into the throne room.

The mature older girl looked at the boy in disgust and walked in to the throne room as well.

Corrin felt like he didn't belong here. He thought that family was supposed to love each other. But what he experienced just now was not love but hate and they didn't even remember his name. It just made him cry harder.

"Um…I'm sorry that my brothers and sister were being mean…"

Corrin looked over at the girl the same age as him in surprise, "You're…being nice to me?"

The girl nodded and frowned, "They are always mean to me as well just because I want peace instead of violence. They look at me like I'm weak and pathetic…"

" _We're a violent family? I guess I can see that with by my supposed brother…"_ "Do you at least remember me? I'm supposed to be your brother."

She looked down and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I've never met you before…" When she looked back up, she saw Corrin with a depressed look on his face again, "B-But, maybe you're from another mother? Like me! So maybe we are siblings!"

Corrin looked at the girl with hopefulness, "I hope that's the case, um can I have your name then?"

The girl nodded, "Mmhm, my name is Elise…and our older siblings are Xander and Camilla. The one who was being mean the most is Leo…"

The throne room door opened and Leo appeared with the same glare as earlier but now towards Elise, "Would you hurry up!? We've been waiting forever!"

Elise looked down in sorrow, "I'm sorry Corrin…" She started heading to the throne room.

After Leo slammed the door, Corrin went to sit back down feeling a little better, "Elise…maybe with her around, things won't be that bad."

 **Throne Room**

Elise entered the throne room with Leo rushing pass her and saw Xander and Camilla standing with their backs away from the entrance by the bottom of the stairs and her father on the throne. Elise slowly walked up to the stairs by the others.

Garon looked at her with annoyance, "What took you so long?"

Elise looked down, "I-I was talking to Corrin."

Garon glared at her, "You are forbidden from speaking or getting close to him." He then looked at the others, "That goes for you all as well."

Leo scoffed, "Why would I want to talk to a pathetic boy like that anyway?"

Xander was indifferent, "I have no time to talk anyone even to these three. I only need to train if I want to rule over Nohr and destroy Hoshidan."

Camilla scowled, "What? Do we have another sibling that I have to kill?" Her scowl then turned into a menacing smile, "Not like I don't mind it."

Elise looked down in sadness, _"They're so horrible…why are they acting like this…"_

Garon smiled proud of how they were acting, "Good…now the reason I called for you all was because of that boy out there." He got up, "I have killed his father King Sumeragi and kidnapped him."

" _F-Father killed Corrin's father!? Why!?"_

Xander's eyes lit up, "You killed the King of Hoshidan and kidnapped his son!? What are we waiting for!? Let's kill him and the rest of his family then we conquer Hoshidan!"

"Are you an idiot boy!? I already told you that there's a barrier stopping us from invading. That's what the boy's for." Garon gave them a wicked smile, "We are going to us him to destroy the barrier."

"How are we going to do that Father?"

Garon pointed at Xander, "You are going to train him in combat making him think that he's part of the family. I will do the rest once he is ready for combat."

"What!? I will not train Hoshidan scum! Have you lost your mind Father!?"

Garon glared hard at Xander, "Are you questioning my orders boy!?"

Xander reeled back from fear of his father, "N-No father…I will train him."

"That's what I thought." Garon looked over at Leo, "And you are to teach him tactics once you are done with your own studies."

Leo knew better than to disobey his father even if he hated his orders, "Fine…"

Garon sat back on his throne, "You are dismissed."

Xander instantly turned around and marched out to the throne room. Once he got out the room, he march up to Corrin and grabbed him by the neck slamming him into the wall, "You…are going to be in a lot of pain these next years."

Corrin was beyond shocked and now fearing for his life, "W-W-What f-for…?"

"My father has ordered me to train you in combat! So you are going to be in so much pain after each session that you might even beg me for death! Do you understand!?"

The Throne room door opened and Elise appeared gasping when she saw Xander holding Corrin by the neck in fury, "Stop!"

Xander sharply turned towards Elise, "You stay out of this!"

Leo appeared from the throne room as well and saw what was happening with a smirk, "As much as I like to see him suffer. Father would be deeply upset if you kill this pathetic boy and ruin his plans."

Xander reluctantly let go of Corrin who was trying to get his breath back, "You better be ready tomorrow or I will send you close to death." He then left.

Leo laughed at him and then walked away as well.

Corrin was now on the floor in the fetal position crying, "W-Why does everyone hate me…"

Elise couldn't take seeing Corrin like this. So disobeying her father's orders, she walked up to him and kneeled down, "That's not true! I don't hate you."

"What did father say about talking to him?"

Elise look back in surprise seeing Camilla, "I-I know b-but he's hurting…"

"He's hurting huh?" Camilla kneeled next to Corrin and put her hand on his check wiping away a tear, "Let me go get my axe and I will end your misery…." Corrin yelped.

"Stop it! Why is everyone being so mean to him!?"

"Look at him. He's pathetic. I have no respect for people who are pathetic that's why he deserves to die but if you want to be stupid enough to protect him then fine. Just keep him away from me or I will 'accidently' cut him in half." She walked away.

Elise looked back at Corrin who was still in the fetal position crying and knelt back down in front of Corrin, _"I'm not stupid! I just want everyone to be happy…even if Corrin's not our family I want him to be happy too…"_ "It's okay Corrin…I'll be here for you…"

 **[End notes: Sorry for the kind of short first chapter, I'm just introducing how the Nohr siblings (besides Elise of course) will be in this story to Corrin. To be honest, this is was pretty hard to write because I have to make some characters OOC especially with Camilla towards Corrin . Oh yeah, if you're wondering why Leo calls Corrin boy when Corrin's older than him is because he thinks it's insulting him. The next chapter will be what Corrin goes through throughtout his years in Nohr, meeting the twins, and Corrin and Elise getting close and starting their secret friendship to relationship close to the start of the game.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Training Day**

The throne room door opened making Elise quickly get up and away from Corrin. But then she noticed that it was Gunter that appeared.

Gunter looked at Corrin in a fetal position, "What happened to him?"

Elise looked down, "Xander came back angry and grabbed Corrin by the neck, saying that he was going to make sure he's in pain for his training…"

Gunter sighed, "Of course he would." He walked up to Corrin, "Get up Corrin; we're going to the Northern Fortress."

Corrin slowly got up, "The Northern Fortress? W-Why not here?"

"It's your punishment for leaving the castle on your own."

Corrin looked down, _"I guess it's better than being in the dungeon…"_ "Okay…"

Elise knew the answer but decided to ask anyways, "C-Can I go with you two?"

Gunter shook his head, "No. Your father said that you can't be around him or talk to him."

Elise looked down, "Okay then…"

Gunter and Corrin left to the Northern Fortress while Elise watched them leave, _"I don't care what father said! I want him to know that he isn't alone here!"_

 **Northern Fortress**

Gunter and Corrin stopped in front of the door to a room at the top of the tallest tower of the fortress. Gunter opened the door and Corrin noticed that the room actually looked like a royal room, surprising him. He also noticed that there were three people, two females that were in maid outfits and one male in a butler outfit. Gunter gestured to them, "These are your servants."

Corrin looked over at Gunter, "Why would father give me servants if this is my punishment?"

"Even though you are in punishment, you're still a royal here. So you can't do anything yourself. You three, introduce yourselves."

The butler walked forward and bowed, "Pleasure to meet you Corrin, I am Jakob."

The female who had pink hair walked up nervously and bowed, "Um hello, m-my name is F-Felicia."

Lastly, the other female with blue hair that had a scowl on her face stepped forward, "My name is Flora."

Corrin looked at the three, "H-Hello, everyone."

Gunter looked at Corrin, "You should turn in early to prepare for Xander's training." Corrin flinched hearing that, "I must go back to the King." He then turned around and left.

After he left, Jakob walked over to Corrin, "Is there anything that you need, Milord? Or do you want to turn in early?"

Corrin shook his head, "Well I'm not tired and I don't need anything. So, um, why don't you guys tell me about yourselves?"

Jakob looked at Corrin confused, "You would like to know more about us?"

Corrin nodded but then looked down, "M-My family h-hates me…and you seem like nice people so I would like to be friends."

That surprised Jakob, "I was train to serve any person that I was assigned to so if you wish me to be friends then I will be your friend."

Felicia walked up to him, "Your family hates you?"

Corrin nodded, "Y-Yeah, Xander wants to hurt me, Leo calls me pathetic and looks down on me, and Camilla she acts like she cares but then threatens to k-kill me…"

Flora looked at him in pity, "Nohrians even go after their own? Actually, I wouldn't be surprised."

Jakob looked over to her, "You do remember that I am Nohrian?"

Flora looked down, "I-I mean I wouldn't be surprised most Nohrians would…"

Corrin looked at Felicia, "Um, how long have you been a maid?"

Felicia shook her head, "Not very long, Jakob has been training us b-but I'm kind of clumsy…"

Corrin smiled, "Well even though you're clumsy, I'm sure you'll be a great maid."

Felicia looked at him shocked but then smiled, "T-Thank you, Lord Corrin. I will like to be friends with you as well as your maid."

"You're welcome and thank you." Corrin walked over to Flora, "Um, do you think that we're bad people?"

Flora sighed, "Obviously, you and Jakob aren't."

Corrin smiled, "So does that mean we can be friends?"

Flora looked at him confused but soon smiled, "I guess we can."

"That's good." Corrin noticed something interesting about the two maids and looked at both of them, "Um, why do you two look the same?"

Felicia laughed, "It's because we're twin sisters!" Flora nodded.

Corrin was surprised, "Wow! No wonder you two look the same!"

Flora gave him a small smile, "We're also the daughters of the Ice Tribe chief."

That surprised Corrin even more, "Wow! That's even cooler! But why did you two decide to be maids then?"

Flora had a small frown on her face but then gave him a false smile, "Our father wanted to have better relations with the Nohrians so he wanted us to work for the royal family." She lied.

Corrin looked at her confused, "But it sounded like you hate Nohrians."

Flora looked away, "Um, that's because I heard some stories…that's all." She lied again.

There was a light knock on the door making all of them look at the door, "Corrin?"

Corrin's eyes went wide hearing the voice, "Elise?" He walked up to the door and opened it seeing that it was indeed Elise, "They let you come up here?"

Elise smiled, "Nope, I was able to sneak past Gunter and trick the guards that father wanted me to come check on you."

Corrin smiled, "You did that for me?"

"Yep! You're the only person that has been nice to me while everyone else has is mean to me."

"Thank you Elise."

"You're welcome!" Elise looked down, "Are you going to be okay tomorrow?"

Corrin shivered, "I-I don't know…I-I know he wants to hurt me…"

"I know…don't worry I'll be there to stop him if it gets bad and I can heal you as well."

Corrin looked down, "I know he wouldn't allow it…"

Elise smiled, "Don't worry; I think I can convince Father to let him let me."

That surprised Corrin because he remembered that Camilla and Gunter said she wasn't allowed to talk to him, "How are you going to do that?"

Elise shook her head, "I can't tell you…um, I should go before Gunter comes back, see you tomorrow Corrin. Good night!" She quickly left.

Corrin smiled seeing how much she was trying to help him making him feel like everything would be a little bit better with her around and his new friends.

Outside the room, Elise frowned, _"I'm sorry Corrin, I can convince father because they need you for…their plan, that's why I couldn't tell you."_ She hated that she had to hide the real reason why they have him here but it was for his own safety so she had to hide it.

 **Krakenburg Castle**

Elise walked up to the throne room and knocked on the door. Even though she gave small knocks the open space of the throne room gave the knock a louder sound with the echo. After a bit, she heard her father's voice.

"Enter."

Elise slowly opened the door and slowly walked inside seeing her father and Gunter stop talking and turned towards her, "U-Um f-father, I know that Xander is supposed to t-train C-Corrin. S-So I wanted to ask if I can be his h-healer."

Garon leaned forward with a glare, "No. I already told you that you aren't allowed to talk to him or be around him."

Elise knew what to say but was too scared to tell her father, "I-I know b-but…"

"Enough! I will not repeat myself!"

Elise was close to tears till Gunter stepped in and spoke quietly to him, "Milord, as I was saying before, Xander might try to hurt Corrin because you told them that he's a Hoshidan royal. So I suggest you let Elise be his healer because she's the only one willing to help him and if he has someone part of this family that he could trust then he will be more willing to follow your command for your plan."

Garon growled knowing that Gunter was right, "Fine…you are allowed to be Corrin's healer."

Elise looked at her Father in surprised and then looked at Gunter, "Um, thank you father." She quickly left before he changed his mind.

 **Training Grounds**

Elise made it to the training grounds to tell Xander that she would be joining him for Corrin's training but like her father, she was scared to tell him and seeing him ruthlessly attacking the training dummies, obliviously still angry at having to train Corrin, didn't help. So she slowly walked up to him, "H-Hi, big brother…"

Xander sighed, "What do you want?"

Elise looked down, "I-I came to tell you that father is letting me join you in training Corrin as a healer…"

Xander growled, "…why is that?"

Elise was shivering, "B-Because you're going to hurt him so father wanted me to make sure that you don't harm him for his plan."

Xander turned around quickly, "You're not telling me the whole truth." But then he smirked knowing now he didn't have to hold back, "Actually that doesn't matter since you want to be his healer, I guess that means I don't have to hold back."

Elise looked back at him with wide eyes, "B-But…" _"I just made things worse for him…"_

Xander turned around and started attacking the dummies again, "You will meet me at the Northern Fortress entrance early in the morning tomorrow. You're dismissed."

Elise turned around close to tears walking away, _"You're dismissed…he doesn't even sound like a brother…"_

 **The Next Day**

 **Northern Fortress**

"Time to wake up, Corrin!"

"Wake up, sleepyhead!

Corrin slowly opened his eyes and got into sitting position rubbing his eyes seeing the twins in front of his bed. He then looked outside seeing that it was still dark outside, "Why did you two wake me up? It's still dark outside."

Jakob bowed, "It may be dark Milord but it is morning. Lord Xander and Lady Elise are here for your training.

Corrin nodded, "O-Okay…" It was the thing he was dreading the most and it was Xander's training. So he slowly got out of bed delaying the inevitable. Afterwards, they took him to the roof of the main building of the Fortress where Xander and Elise were waiting.

Once they made it to the roof, Corrin saw Xander holding two wooden swords and Elise with a healing staff. When he saw Elise, he relaxed a bit especially when she gave him a small smile. But then became tense again when he saw the scowl and glare from Xander.

Xander threw a sword at him and then pointed the other sword at him, "About time you made it here. You three, leave now."

Jakob bowed and hesitantly left while Flora gave Xander a glare and Felicia mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Corrin then Flora dragged her away.

Once they left, Corrin looked back at Xander seeing that he was smiling darkly at him like he was treating this like a duel instead of training making Corrin nervous.

"You better be prepared for our duel, welp!"

Corrin was confused and scared, "B-But I thought we were just training!"

"We are…our first lesson is to fight, just to see if you're actually worth my time." Xander didn't even give Corrin warning and just ran towards him.

Corrin, seeing that he was running at him, quickly brought up the sword with two hands to defend himself. Once Xander made it to him, he swung down as hard as he could but Corrin was able to withstand the attack making Xander mad, so he kick him hard in the stomach making him go backwards and fall.

Xander quickly walked over to him and put the practice sword to his neck, "You're lucky that we aren't using real swords because I could just slice your neck open right now." He used the flat part of the sword and hit him hard like he making Corrin yelp in pain again.

Elise quickly ran to the two, "Xander stop it! You're not training him; you're just purposely trying to hurt him!"

Xander turned over at her smiling making Elise shiver, "This is part of the training! If he's going to defend himself, he's going to have to take punishment!" He turned over to Corrin, "Now get up!" He pulled away his sword and backed away.

Corrin slowly got up holding his chest and Xander went straight after him. Corrin tried swinging the sword with both hands once Xander got close but he just dodged to the side and hit Corrin in the ribs making Corrin yelp again then Xander hit him hard on the arm making him drop his sword and then hit him on the knee making him kneel down. Finally he kicked Corrin in the chest making him go backwards again.

Elise had enough and ran in between them, "Stop it! You better stop before I tell Gunter!"

Xander laughed, "Do you really think that they will listen to a runt like you? They would listen to the heir to the throne before they listen to you!"

Elise looked down knowing that he was right but she ran to Corrin who was in immense pain to heal him.

Xander turned around, "Your real training begins tomorrow welp and everytime you don't improve every week, this will happen. Do you understand me!?" Corrin started crying lightly but nodded, "Good." He then left.

After a few minutes, the three servants made it to the rooftop seeing Corrin and Elise. They ran up to them with Felicia kneeling right next to him, "W-What happened?"

Elise shook her head while still healing him, "Xander purposely hurt Corrin saying that If he didn't improve each week, he would do this to him…"

Jakob shook his head, "This is terrible, I should inform Gunter."

Elise looked at him, "No! If you tell Gunter, Xander would get angry and go after Corrin again."

Jakob sighed, "Understandable. We'll take Corrin to his room so he'll be able to heal properly." He walked over to Corrin and kneeled down. He then put Corrin's arm over his shoulder and helped him up then started walking towards the rooftop entrance with the other two and Elise following after them.

 **[End Notes: So about Gunter, he isn't helping Corrin out of his goodness of his heart (for now), he's just using him to go after Garon if you played Revelations you know why and yes, Gunter is going to be overseeing the training till Xander goes too far when a certain thing happens of the training then he's going to start training him.]**


	3. A Dim Light

**A Dim Light**

 **Northern Fortress**

 **[Author's Note: Alright first, I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter because it's hard to write a story based off non-shown material and the history of the characters in this game isn't really explained. Also, these beginning chapters are going to be short until the game events start because I'm building up to it. I'm not rushing these chapters and yes, there will be timeskips but like 1-3 years apart during Corrin's childhood. Lastly, the twins are the same age as Corrin and Jakob is two years older than the twins and Corrin.]**

The door to Corrin's room opened and Jakob, who was still helping Corrin walk, and the girls entered. He walked over to Corrin's bed and slowly put him on it. He then walked back so he could let Elise come to the side of the bed and start healing him since she kept requesting it.

Elise quickly walked up to Corrin's side and started using her healing staff on him but since she was still a beginner, it was going to take a long time. She looked up at him in worriment, "How are you feeling?"

Corrin looked down, "It hurts all over…" He then started lightly crying, "And I'm scared even more now…I know I'm not going to get better in each week…he's going to keep hurting me till I die…"

Elise quickly shook her head, "Don't worry! We'll stop him before he does anything bad!"

Corrin shook his head, "No you won't…he'll go after all you if you do…"

Jakob sighed knowing that he had to tell Gunter what happened just in case Xander does do something extreme. So he decided to tell one of the guards to deliver a message to Gunter despite Elise telling him not to. So he tapped on Felicia and Flora's shoulders and gestured them to follow him. They nodded and he led them outside the room, once they made it out, he turned around, "I'm going to inform Sir Gunter on what happened with the training."

Felicia quickly shook her head not liking the idea, worried that what Elise said will happen, "You can't though! Lady Elise said that Lord Xander's going to hurt him worse if you do!"

Flora nodded at Jakob agreeing with him, "But that's why we ask him to look over Lord Corrin's training. To make sure that Xander doesn't go overboard again."

Jakob nodded, "That seems like that best course of action. Then it's settled, I shall inform Sir Gunter about what happened and then ask him if he can look over Corrin's training. So I'll be going then, make sure that Corrin gets fully healed and help Elise if needed." The girls nodded and he left.

After Jakob left, Felicia and Flora went back into the room seeing Elise still having a hard time healing Corrin and that he fell asleep. So they nodded at each other heeding to Jakob's instructions and walked over to her.

Felicia put a hand on Elise's shoulder, "Would you like some help in healing Corrin, Lady Elise?"

Elise turned over to her, "Thank you but I want to try to do it myself."

Flora shook her head knowing that she wouldn't be able to heal him fast, "Lady Elise, I know you want to heal Corrin yourself but I can see you have little experience in healing. So let us help you."

Elise looked down and slowly nodded knowing that she was right, "Okay…"

Flora smiled and held out her hand towards Elise, "Can I see your staff then?" Elise nodded and handed her the staff. Once Flora got the staff, she put it over Corrin and a white light formed around his body.

While Corrin was being healed, Elise looks at both servants finally realizing that she didn't know their names, "I'm sorry, I never asked for your names…"

Felicia smiled, "Its okay! I'm Felicia and…" She pointed at Flora, "She's Flora and before you ask we're twin sisters."

Elise looked at them both confused but then realized they do look the same, "Oh my gosh! I never noticed that!"

Flora chuckled, "I'm surprised you didn't."

Felicia nodded, "Anyways, the other person that's with us, who's really stern and always yelling at me, is Jakob."

Flora rolled her eyes, "Jakob is not that bad. Maybe if you stopped being so clumsy, he wouldn't be on your case so much."

Felicia pouted, "Hey! I'm trying to do better…besides you're only defending him because you think that he's sooo cool."

Flora had a light blush on her face glaring at Felicia, "T-That is not true!"

Felicia smirked, "Whenever he gives us lessons, you're always looking at him like he's the greatest person ever."

"W-Well that because he's our boss!"

Elise giggled watching the sisters argue with each other like sisters usually would but she then looked down in sadness because she knew that Camilla would never do things like this with her.

Because of the bickering between the twins, Corrin slowly opened his eyes waking up and realized that he wasn't in pain anymore. He then slowly got up in a sitting position and looked at the three girls knowing that they healed him, "Thank you for healing me…physically at least…"

Felicia and Flora smiled and bowed at him, "You're welcome!" "Of course, Lord Corrin."

Elise looked down in sadness because she couldn't help Corrin, "I-I'm sorry I couldn't help you...it was only them…"

Corrin looked at her shaking his head, "That's not true Elise; you tried to help me the best you could. That means a lot to me."

Elise looked at him surprised but then smiled, "Really? I'm so glad to hear that!"

The door to the room opened and Jakob walked in. Once he walked in, he saw that Corrin was awake and looked to be doing better, "Ah Lord Corrin! Are you feeling better?"

Corrin nodded, "Yeah, it was because of all of you."

Jakob smiled, "I am glad that you are well, Lord Corrin." He then bowed, "I apologize for not being here to make sure you were healed properly but I just got back from sending a message to Sir Gunter about what happened this morning."

Elise's eyes went wide and she quickly walked up to him, "W-Why did you do that!? You said that you wouldn't!"

Jakob shook his head at her, "I'm sorry for going behind your back Lady Elise but I also requested of Sir Gunter if he can oversee Corrin's training to make sure Lord Xander doesn't hurt him."

Elise looked down and nodded, "Okay…but if he says no, I will never forgive you."

Jakob nodded, "I will take that chance if it means protecting Corrin since he is my master as well as a friend."

Elise looked back up at him and smiled, "Okay, I believe you then."

Felicia looked over at Elise, "Actually Lady Elise, there's something I wanted to ask and it's about Lord Xander, why is he like that and are your other siblings like that as well?"

Elise looked over at Felicia in sadness, "From what my caretaker told me, is that they weren't like this two years ago and that Xander, Camilla, and Leo, had to fight and kill all our other siblings in defense because their mothers would fight for father's attention…"

Felicia gasped while the other two servants' eyes went wide, "That's terrible! So is that why he wants to go after Corrin so badly? Is it because he's another sibling?"

Elise quickly shook her head, "I don't know…"

Flora shook her head, "So they're acting evil because of what they had to go through? That's no excuse!"

Elise nodded at her, "I know…"

Corrin looked at Elise, "But what happened to your mom, Elise?"

"I don't know…my caretaker won't tell me…"

Corrin looked down, "I'm so sorry Elise…"

Elise shook her head, "Its okay, my caretaker is really nice and you are too." She looked at the servants, "And I have you three as friends now. So things won't be as bad as before."

Jakob nodded, "Yes and we will make sure that Lord Corrin is safe."

Elise smiled at Jakob, "Thank you." She then turned to Corrin, "I should leave before everyone at the castle gets suspicious…" She then surprised Corrin by hugging him, "Don't worry Corrin, everything will be alright."

Corrin hugged her back, "Thank you…I hope so."

* * *

 **Castle Krakenburg**

King Garon was sitting in his throne while Gunter was standing next to him. They just got done listening to Xander telling them about Corrin's first training session.

Gunter had his arms crossed having a hard time believing what Xander said, "I'm having a hard time believing that he didn't try to hurt Corrin purposely because he's Hoshidan."

Garon grunted, "No he won't, because he knows better than to cross me."

Gunter didn't say anything because he knew that it was true or so he thought.

The door to the throne room opened and a guard walked in, "A guard has come from the Northern Fortress with a message, Milord!"

"Send them in!"

The guard walked back to the door and returned with the guard stationed at the Northern Fortress. Once he came in, he went down on one knee, "Milord! I bring a message from one of the servants in Northern Fortress!" He then told them what Jakob told him.

After he was done, Garon growled, "Bring me Xander! Now!" He bellowed.

The one guard on one knee quickly got up and left in fear while the other guard nodded at Garon and left to get Xander.

A few minutes later, the door to the throne room opened and Xander walked in. He quickly walked up to the stairs, "You wanted to see me father?"

Garon got up and slowly walked down the stairs. Once he got in front of Xander, he backhanded him making him fly a few feet to the side, "You dare lie to me boy!"

Xander slowly got up in pain, "W-What…are you talking about….father…?"

Gunter glared at Xander, "We were informed that you didn't train Corrin at all and just purposely hurt him to scare him unlike pretending to be like he's family."

" _It was those servants of his…I will make them pay…"_ Xander glared at Gunter,"And you believe that worthless Hoshidan's servants, instead of me!?"

"Calling Corrin a worthless Hoshidan is just proving what we heard as truth."

Garon quickly walked up to Xander and grabbed him by the neck collar and lifted him up, "I don't care what happens to that boy but if you ruin my plan then I will kill you myself. Do you understand me!?" Xander slowly nodded and he dropped him, "Good." He turned over to Gunter, "You will be overlooking the training fro, now on to make sure that he follows my orders."

Gunter nodded, "Of course, Milord."

Garon looked at Xander, "Now get out of my sight." He then walked back up to his throne and sat in it.

Xander marched out of the throne room and looked down with a growl while a dim purple light formed around him, _"After that Hoshidan scum destroys the barrier, I will enjoy murdering him and his servants one by one and then I will kill every one of his family as well."_

* * *

 **Three Hours Later**

Elise walked into the castle and hurriedly walked to her room. She almost made it there before she heard a chilling voice.

"Where were you all this evening?"

Elise quickly turned around seeing Camilla looking at her with a scowl making her instantly scared, "I-I was o-over at the Northern F-Fortress being Corrin's h-healer for his t-training…"

Camilla slowly walked up to her, "That's funny because Xander came back hours ago."

"Y-Yeah but he really hurt Corrin so I had to be there until he healed fully…"

Camilla shook her head, "Why couldn't his servants heal him? Are they that useless as well?"

Elise didn't like that she called Corrin's servants useless, "They're not useless!"

Camilla chuckled sadistically, "It's pretty pathetic how you defend servants." She then glared at her, "It seems that you're getting too close to Corrin and his servants. What makes me think that you won't tell Corrin that he's a Hoshidan royalty and ruining father's plan?"

Elise looked down, "I won't because I know you and everyone will kill him once he found out…"

Camilla patted her head, "Good girl." She then smiled sadistically, "But you forgot one part…I will also kill you as well for betraying us, if you told him."

Elise gasped looking at her in fear, "B-But we're sisters…"

"So?" Camilla leaned forward so she was face to face with her, "I've killed other siblings before…what's stopping me from killing you?" Elise looked at her with deep sorrow on her face but was silent, "Exactly, you have nothing to say. You know, even though I said that I don't want to see Corrin ever, I think I changed my mind and I shall visit him tomorrow to 'welcome' him to the family. Maybe with some pain, perhaps?" She laughed and turned around to leave.

"Why do we have to be so mean!? I know you weren't like this when before what happened two years ago!" Camilla stopped in her tracks and held her head in pain kneeling down which confused Elise so she walked up to Camilla and put a hand on her shoulder, "S-Sister? What's wrong?"

Camilla shook her head and then growled; she quickly got up and turned around then grabbed Elise by the neck lifting her up, "You will never speak of what happened two years ago again! Do you understand me, you insolent brat!?" Elise slowly shook her head and Camilla dropped her and walked away.

Elise put her hands on her face and starting bawling after she left, _"A-All I want is for us to be a happy family…but they all treat me like I'm nothing to them…they even want to kill me…"_

 **[End notes: So there's some things that are happening. Elise becomes friends with the twins and Jakob and they're actually going to help Elise with her healing abilities and so she has people to depend on not just Corrin. Now, about Xander and Camilla, I'm pretty sure you can guess what that purple aura is supposed to represent with Xander and Camilla holding her head when Elise tells her about knowing she wasn't like this two years ago.]**

 **Reviews:**

 **DragonDude2210:** Glad you're enjoying the story so far but like I said in the Author's Note, I'm not really rushing it, I'm just showing what Corrin goes through before the games events. Before I was just going to do a summary of what he went through.


End file.
